


Break room fun

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Eden's Twilight, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, aaron is a little needy, and jealous, kevaaron - Freeform, leave them alone, they have sex in the break room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Aaron get's a tad bit jealous when Kevin decided to dress up for a night out at Eden's Twilight and a group of girls decides to talk to Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Break room fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kevaaron smut. 
> 
> I have no regrets. 
> 
> This piece is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.  
English is not my first language. 
> 
> Please practice safe sex :')

Spring break meant to training and Fox Tower was closed for the week.

They had lost their latest game before spring break, and it had set Neil a little on edge and Neil on edge set Andrew on edge. And Andrew on edge was never a good idea.

They had packed their bags and was all piled into the Maserati, their bags in the trunk, alcohol wrapped up in their clothes so they wouldn’t break during transport. They would head to Eden’s Twilight after they had dropped off the alcohol and their bags at the house.

Neil and Andrew were dressed in their usual skinny jeans and black Henley’s and black armbands and combat boots.

Nicky was in his usual denim jeans and black mesh shirt.

Aaron was in one of Kevin’s oversized hoodies, with some kind of washed out print on the chest, that went to his mid thighs and over his hands, a pair of black skinny jeans and old skool vans. His hair messier than usual, but Kevin liked it like that.

Kevin himself was dressed in a pair of high waisted black slacks and a red, black and white, short sleeved dress shirt. He had a belt holding his pants up, a chain to keep his wallet in his pocket and a few necklaces around his neck.

Aaron had a hard time keep his eyes off of Kevin, because Kevin looked good. He looked sinful. He looked _too_ good. Too good for his own good.

Nicky jumped out of the car when Andrew parked in front of Eden’s twilight and grabbed him a VIP parking ticket. The others also got out of the car and Andrew drove off and parked in the back, before he joined them inside.

There were no empty tables, which forced them to stand at the bar.

Kevin’s outfit was a problem.

People were looking at him, checking him out and Aaron wasn’t jealous. He wouldn’t be. He looked to his right and saw Neil pressed against bar, protected by Andrew. To his left, he noticed people checking Kevin out behind him.

He was seething, because Kevin didn’t realize how stupidly handsome, he was, how much attention he was getting, simply from dressing up like that. He didn’t want Kevin to get attention from girls and guys like he was now, but Kevin was oblivious.

A group of girls approached Kevin, forcing him up against Aaron, who was being crushed against the bar. He tolerated it for a whole five minutes, before he kicked Kevin’s thigh, leaving a dusty footprint in his wake.

Roland finally made his way to them and poured them their usual trays of shots. He was too busy pouting, too wrapped up in his own head to notice that Kevin had turned around, his front now pressed against Aaron’s backside, his hands resting on Aaron’s waist.

“Don’t pout, baby.” Kevin’s voice was rough and smooth at the same time and it sent quiver down Aaron’s spine when he spoke into his ear all of sudden.

“’m not pouting,” Aaron mumbled around the rim of a shots glass. He stood on his toes and consciously press his ass against Kevin’s crotch, earning a growl from his boyfriend behind him. Kevin’s arms wrapped around Aaron’s chest, holding him close to him. Aaron didn’t mind. He had always felt safe with Kevin, for some reason.

“You were pouting. I saw it in the mirror behind the bar,” he hummed, his breath hot against Aaron’s ear, his cock hardening in his slacks. Aaron couldn’t help but bite his lower lip as he grinded against him, forcing a moan out of Kevin.

Aaron looked to his right and saw that Neil and Andrew were now pressed against the back wall by the bar, Andrew sitting one bar chair, Neil between his thighs. He could see Nicky, so he guessed he was out dancing.

He turned around in Kevin’s arms and wrapped his own around Kevin’s neck. He pulled him down and pressed a hard kiss to Kevin’s lips. They were soft, but slightly chapped, but Aaron couldn’t care less. Kevin’s hands slid down from Aaron’s waist, down to his thighs. He picked Aaron up as if he weighed nothing, and Aaron instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. Kevin managed to break the kiss enough for him to breath out; “_Break room?_”, before Aaron nodded eagerly and resumed kissing him, before he was put down, much his dismay, but Kevin wasn’t about to carry him past Andrew and Neil.

He took Aaron’s hand, intertwining their fingers. The sleeve of Aaron’s hoodie was so big, it covered both their hands down to Kevin’s wrist.

He led Aaron past Andrew and Neil to the back hall. They had barely managed to make it to the hall, before Kevin found himself pressed against the wall, his head forced down by a hand around his necklaces. He felt Aaron’s soft lips press against his own, fighting for dominance.

Kevin was more than happy to let Aaron take control for a bit, letting him dominate him, letting him take what he wanted, before he easily removed Aaron’s hand from around his necklace and place it on his shoulder. His hand slid down Aaron’s arm and down his side, causing a tremor in Aaron. The smaller man wrapped his other arm around Kevin’s neck. He had to stand on his toes to do so and doing so, he made it easier for Kevin to pick him up by his thighs again.

He automatically wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist again to keep himself up, as both of Kevin’s hands roamed his body – from his thighs, to his ass, up back and back down until Kevin’s hands cupped his ass. He carried Aaron with ease down the hall to the break room. Once they reached it, Kevin almost kicked it in, but he didn’t want to pay Roland for a new door. He moved a hand from Aaron’s ass and locked the door, before he took five big strides to the other end of the room, where he pressed Aaron against the wall, his hands pushing up under the hoodie and to his surprise, Aaron wasn’t wearing anything underneath the hoodie.

Kevin’s hands felt cold against his heated skin, his lips were intoxicating, because tonight, Aaron couldn’t get enough of him. He arched his back off the wall, pressing his chest closer to Kevin’s as he gasped hotly against him.

“You are so hot when you are jealous,” he cooed wetly against Aaron’s spit slicked lips. Aaron blushed, because Aaron didn’t do jealous. “Don’t say you weren’t jealous. I could see it in the way you pouted by the bar. And to be honest, the way you glared at those girls in the mirror, was really hot.”

Well, screw his pride.

Screw Kevin.

Really.

Aaron ran his fingers through Kevin’s styled hair, messing it up as he brought Kevin in for another harsh kiss. He felt Kevin’s hands push the hoodie up over his stomach, until his stomach and chest was exposed, and the hoodie hooked under his chin and arms. Goosebumps appeared across Aarons chest when his naked skin was exposed to the cold air, his nipples hardening as well.

Kevin pulled back to admire Aaron. Aaron was always beautiful but seeing him in his hoodie did something to him. He straightened his back, forcing Aaron let go of his shoulders and hold onto his upper arms instead.

“So beautiful,” Kevin hummed as he ran his hands up Aaron’s sides, up to his chest. He flicked his thumbs over Aaron’s nipples, punching a groan and a gasp out of him.

“Don’t tease,” Aaron mumbled and with a little force, pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck again and pressed his lips to Kevin’s jaw, his chest pressed flush against Kevin’s. He kissed a path up to Kevin’s ear.

“Fuck me, Kevin,” he whispered, as if it was a secret. And to put emphasis on his statement, he ground his hips against Kevin’s hardening cock. He was careful when he toed his shoes off behind Kevin’s back. He didn’t want to piss Kevin off and earn himself a spanking, instead of a rough fucking against the wall. Aaron was tugging at Kevin’s hair, his lips following a path from Kevin’s ear and down to his neck. He latched on and sucked a hickey or two on his neck, while Kevin was popping the button on Aaron’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, before he pushed a hand down the back of his jeans and briefs and pushed them down over the curve of Aaron’s ass.

Aaron unhooked his legs from around Kevin, to allow him to pull his pants and briefs off without too much trouble. His socks came off too, but Aaron wasn’t too concern about his socks. When he was free of his briefs and pants, he wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist. He was careful not smear precum onto Kevin’s nice shirt. He was admiring how his pale cock looked in contrast to the black hoodie he was wearing, the black slacks Kevin was wearing and his red, black and white striped shirt. He was paler than Kevin by default. Kevin got crazy tan in the summer, and while Aaron and Andrew always looked pale, in comparison to their boyfriends, they actually tanned a little, just enough to get pale tan lines.

While Aaron was mulling over his pale cock, Kevin ran his cold hands over Aaron’s heated skin, that did nothing to how horny Aaron was. The way Kevin was touching him was igniting something deep inside of him.

“Touch me, Kevin. Please touch me,” he gasped when he felt Kevin’s fingers brush against his hole, a finger pushing against the rim, before slipping inside of him.

“Fuck,” Aaron moaned, his head falling back against the wall. His jaw fell open when he felt Kevin add a second finger almost right away.

“Someone played with themselves before leaving the dorm,” Kevin hummed into the blonde’s hair. “Were you expecting us to have sex, since you prepared yourself?”

Aaron would let Kevin finger him to his heart’s content and he would let him tease him and rile him up any day, but today wasn’t that day. He was too horny, and he could already feel his orgasm in the pit of his lower stomach.

“Kevin, I swear to whatever Exy God you believe in, if you don’t fuck me now, I will ask Matt to do the job for you,” Aaron hissed, tightening up around Kevin’s fingers for a brief second, before he pulled his fingers rather abruptly and freed his cock from its confines of his pants and briefs. It was like something snapped inside of Kevin, when he heard Matt’s name. He pulled at the chain that was connected to his wallet, pulled it out and grabbed a small packet of lube. He let go of Aaron in favor of opening the small foil with both hands, and Aaron held on as if his life depended on it.

It almost did, because whenever they had sex without a condom Aaron felt like the world was ending.

He watched as Kevin lubed his cock, getting it ready for Aaron. He tossed the now empty foil packet to the floor and grabbed Aaron’s thighs, moving him up, so Kevin’s cock now was brushing against the skin of Aaron’s ass, before it settled between his ass cheeks.

Aaron bit his lower lip and took a deep breath through his nose and looked deep into Kevin’s eyes. He pulled his head close and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. He could feel Kevin’s hands on her ass spreading his ass cheeks. He could feel the tip of Kevin’s cock press against his hole, slowly breaching him and eased inside of him.

“F-Fuck,” Aaron breathed, his fingers tightening around the wavy strands of Kevin’s hair. He pressed his forehead against Kevin’s, their noses touching, their lips a breath apart. “Y-You feel so good inside of me Kev.”

Kevin surged forward, capturing Aaron’s lips in a heated kiss as he eased all the way inside of his boyfriend. “You are so tight around me baby. You feel so good around my cock. I’m already buried to the hilt,” he crooned, his breath hot against Aaron’s damp skin.

Aaron’s head fell forward, into Kevin’s shoulder, his entire body relaxing and tensing with each thrust.

“Baby,” Aaron moaned helplessly into Kevin’s shoulder

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kevin whispered into Aaron’s ear, forcing a tremor down the blondes back.

Kevin held into Aaron, as he began to thrust, slowly, into Aaron. Kevin put his elbows underneath Aaron’s knees, unhooking his feet from behind his back. The change of angel caused Aaron to gasp wetly against his neck.

“You are in so deep Kev,” he moaned, tightening around Kevin’s cock. “Your cock feels so good. You are so amazing babe.”

Telling Kevin that he was amazing during sex was always a gamble. It could either go to his head and Aaron would receive the fucking of his life or Kevin would turn into a human puddle, and Aaron would have to move himself, but given his position – hands holding onto Kevin’s shirt, his legs spread wide by Kevin – he was in no position to move himself. But Kevin was already changing his angel, spreading Aaron’s legs as wide as they could, and began a ruthless pace.

Aaron would be lying if he said he didn’t like rough sex. Because, _God_, it was amazing.

Kevin pulled out, almost all the way and Aaron was about to whine, when Kevin thrust back inside of him in one, swift motion, turning Aaron’s whine into a loud, obscene moan. Kevin did it again, and he kept doing it, until he felt Aaron’s thigh shake, until he heard Aaron turn into a blabbering mess. He began to thrust into Aaron in earnest.

Aaron had his head tucked away in Kevin’s neck, suck at whatever patch of skin he could between moans and cries. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm grow dangerously close, his cock was sensitive, dripping precum on the inside of his hoodie he had dropped from beneath his chin.

“So close,” Aaron cried as Kevin thrust against the prostate. “I’m gonna cum Kev. Make me cum, please?” he begged.

How would Kevin be able to refuse Aaron?

He was close to his own orgasm, but the way Aaron was tightening up around him, the way his stomach and thigh tensed as he grew close. His thrusts grew harder, faster against Aaron’s prostate. Aaron’s cries and moans grew louder, as Kevin abused his prostate.

He came without warning, the combined feeling of the hoodie and Kevin’s cock being too much for him in the end. He arched his back and tightened around Kevin’s cock, pushing Kevin over the edge with him.

“Fuck!” Kevin groaned as he came deeply inside of Aaron, filling him up with his cum. His thrusts slowed down, until his hips came to a halt.

It took a while before their breathing returned to normal, before Kevin pulled his now soft cock out of Aaron, who hissed a little at the feeling.

“Sorry,” Kevin hummed and carried Aaron over to a desk tucked in underneath a window. He put him down on the edge and handed him a box a tissue to clean up, while he fixed his clothes. He grabbed Aaron’s off the floor and carried them over to him and helped him get dressed. It wasn’t uncommon that Aaron’s legs stopped working after sex and needed help.

They stayed in the break room for five minutes before Aaron was able to walk and Kevin was able to feel his hands again. Kevin had thrown the tissues out along with the used lube foil package. He wasn’t one to leave a trace behind, unless it was in Aaron’s bedroom in Columbia. He wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, before he helped him back out.

By the time they returned to the bar, Nicky was on drinks duty, while Andrew guarded Neil and a, finally, empty table. They made their way to the table, where Neil was practically curled up in Andrew’s lap, so Kevin sat in the empty chair. Aaron automatically stood between Kevin’s legs, and Andrew eyed them a little suspiciously – more correctly, he was eying the blooming hickeys on Kevin’s neck.

He would have to apologize for them later.

But for now, he was content to be close to Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: Please practice safe sex!


End file.
